I love the Bath
by Aruuuu
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi have a little fun in the bath. Uchihacest with a twist! SasuxIta..Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, Kinkyness, and weirdness


**I love the Bath****

* * *

CIB: Ello everyone!!! Here is a new oneshot fic for you all!! THo i might want to warn you before you read it...XP Please disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes!!**

**Pairing: Uchihacest with a twist!!! ...SasukexItachi**

**Warning:...yea...kinkyness, lemon, yaoi, incest, and yea just plain pervertedness...**

**Disclaimer: Nope...because if i did...i would make this into a chapter/episode...XD**

**Note: I wrote this i 2days...XD so a totaly of like 4 hours...at the library!!! so yea...i'm really embarressed right now if someone saw...ToT lol**

**well on with the story!!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his one bedroom house. He was returning from a long and exhausting mission and just wanted to sleep and take a nice warm bath. He set his things down by the door and headed towards the room he shared with his lover. The raven haired boy quietly entered the room, trying not to awaken the sleeping man that he thought was in there. To his disappointment, the long haired Uchiha wasnt there. 

'Maybe he just went out for a bit...' Sasuke thought before stripping. 

_Splash...mmnnnhh...Splash_

What was that... 

_Sa...suu...k..kee..._

Sasuke turned his head towards the bathroom where all the noise was coming from. He headed towards the door, dropping his shorts in the process. Quietly he tip-toed to the door, peaking through the small crack where the door was not closed. He felt his face turn red at the sight before him. 

Itachi moaned softly as he pressed his naked body against the glass walls of the shower. He slowly moved his right hand up and over the head of his cock, stroking himself. Not noticing that he had a visitor at the door, he began to masturbate to the thought of his younger brother giving him a blow job. 

"S...Sasu...kee..." He moaned quietly as the warm water from the shower splashed against his pale skin, making his long silky hair stick to his back and face. His breathing became more labored as he sped up his strokes. Moaning out his brother's name again, Itachi let his left hand travel up from his stomach to his bright pink nipples, making them hard on contact. 

Sasuke heard his own breath hitch at the sight. He resisted the urge to touch his own forming arousal, but instead continued to watch his brother. Maybe he was just gone for so long that Itachi craved sex or something, but he was certainly horny today. 

Itachi let his hand continue its journey up to his mouth. He cried out in pleasure as he teased the slit at the top his his cock. He let his long slender fingers slip into his warm mouth. He began to suck and lick around the digits getting them nice and wet for something else. 

Once he was sure that his fingers were nicely coated with his saliva, he reached behind himself and began to spread his cheeks out, stretching out his finger to tease the area around his entrance. Itachi sighed softly as he inserted two of his fingers at once, slowly stretching himself. The older uchiha moaned out loudly as his fingers stroked his inner walls, continuing to go in deeper. 

Sasuke felt a line of drool drip down from the side of his mouth. This was one of the greatest porn shows he has ever seen. Probably the best one ever. He continued to watch his lover with a lust filled gaze, the pain between his legs getting worse. He knew that if he didnt get in there soon he'd just get caught by his Aniki or he would probably have to go pleasure himself some other place. This was it. He was going to go in there. 

"Mhhmm...Sasuke...You can come out of there now." Itachi smirked as he removed his fingers from himself and lifted them up to lick them. Sasuke froze. Did his Aniki know he was there the whole time?! Ah whatever. Maybe now he'll get some of that action. 

"Heh. How long did you know I was there?" 

"Ever since you walked in. Don't underestimate me. Just because I always Uke, doesnt mean that you are a better ninja. Besides, I just felt like putting a little show for you anyways." Itachi chuckled watching his brother enter the tiled bathroom. 

Sasuke smiled before entering the shower. Itachi smiled and immediately latched himself to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke lifted his chin up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Instantly Itachi allowed Sasuke access to his mouth, feeling that sweet tongue rubbing against his own they began a battle for dominance. 

Sasuke, getting impatient with just kissing, reached his naughty hands down lower to Itachi's hardened member. Itachi moaned into his younger brother's mouth and thrust closer into Sasuke's warm hand. Sasuke smirked and pushed his Aniki against the wall, who grunted in surprise. 

"Ahh...Aniki...I want you..." Sasuke moaned quietly as he sucked on the older Uchiha's collar bone. Itachi's breath shuddered as he pushed his face into Sasuke's silky yet spiky hair, breathing in his sweet scent. 

"...Me too."

Sasuke smirked at those words and trailed kissed down from Itachi's collar bone to his hardened nipples. He took one into his mouth and pinched the other. Itachi moaned out his brother's name and reached out for something to grab and ended up grabbing grabbing Sasuke's dark blue hair. Sasuke ignored the slight pain and continued his way down his brother's beautiful body. 

Itachi's chest heaved heavily as Sasuke blew cold air onto his hard erection. A shiver went down the Akatsuki member's spine. Sasuke smiled before taking the leaking head into his mouth. Itachi cried out in pleasure and resisted the urge to thrust into Sasuke's mouth. He knew that if he did Sasuke's annoying hand would hold down his hips. 

Sasuke's hot tongue traveled around Itachi's hard member, licking him clean of his precum. Sasuke lifted his head slightly off of his member and began to suck on the head, making Itachi squirm around. Sasuke loved it when his Aniki did that. It made him feel like he was in control, more powerful. Itachi knew it too. 

Itachi's panting got harder as he felt his orgasm coming closer. Sasuke, feeling like a sadist tonight, lifted his wonderful mouth away from Itachi. The older Uchiha whimpered at the loss of contact and opened his eyes only to close them again as he was roughly kissed. He could taste a little bit of himself in Sasuke's mouth and moaned as their tongues danced together. 

"Sasuke...Why'd you..." 

"Turn around and bend over a little." 

Itachi obeyed not saying anything in response. He felt Sasuke get down onto his knees, his warm breath carressing his ass. Sasuke smiled and moved to kiss and lick around his brother's entrance. Itachi moaned loudly. 

The younger Uchiha began to tease the opening with his tongue before pushing the wet muscle inside. Itachi cried out in pleasure as the hot muscle pushed inside of him. He panted against the glass wall, slightly pushing backwards against Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke let out a quiet moan as his tongue was engulfed in tight, hotness. He continued to stretch and wet the inside of his brother. 

Itachi shivered when the muscle was pulled out of him, but then cried out as something alot larger was pushed into him. Something was wrong though. He turned around to see what it was. It sure wasn't Sasuke back there. 

Sasuke smirked sadistically and pushed the small shampoo bottle into his brother. Carefully, he lifted his Aniki up and turned off the shower, and placed him on the floor of the bathroom. Itachi blushed madly as Sasuke quickly turned to turn the bath tub on. 

"Ride it Aniki...I want to see you fuck yourself with that bottle." 

Sasuke smirked as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Itachi was still for a while, not knowing what to do, but then began to move up and down on the bottle. He moaned loudly as the object stretched him inside. 

"You're not going all the way down." Sasuke said licking his lips at the sexiest sight before him. Itachi panted out as he forced himself to push the tube in deeper. He cried out as it hit his prostate dead on. He moaned loudly, half screaming, as he climaxed shooting his cum onto the floor. 

Itachi panted as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke, satisfied with his show, got up and walked over to his lover and picked him up, removing the shampoo bottle. Itachi moaned quietly as he was gently lowered into the warm water. Sasuke silently got in behind him and began to rub his back and shoulders. Itachi sighed contently before he felt Sasuke's hand creeping along his leg. He shivered letting out a quiet whimper. 

"Do you want the real thing now?" Sasuke teased kissing his Aniki's shoulder. 

Itachi gasped out as the youger Uchiha grasped his softened member in his hands, making it harden slowly in response. Itachi choked out his brothers name before thrusting upward for more friction. Sasuke frowned and removed his hand. 

"Is that a no?? I need an answer Aniki..." 

"...uhh...y..yes..." 

"What's that?? I cant hear you..." Sasuke smirked. 

"...Fuck me Sasuke..." Itachi turned and faced his brother now fully hard. "Fuck me so hard that I scream...Fuck me and make me cum over and over again." 

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his brother's response...Honestly he wasnt expecting this kind of response... 

"Mmm...As you wish." 

Sasuke pulled his sexy begging brother into a hard and passionate kiss. Itachi responded immediately. He ran his hands up and down his brother's backside, slowly inching towards his yummy ass. Itachi gasped in want. 

"Hurry!" 

Sasuke chuckled, "You want it that bad? Then you do it yourself." 

Itachi blushed but didnt hesitate. He reached behind himself and spread his own cheeks, guiding Sasuke's member to his entrance. Taking a deep breath he began to impale himself on Sasuke's length. Sasuke bit back a moan as he was suddenly englufed by his brother's delicious heat. Itachi cried out as he pushed all the way down so he now sat on Sasuke's lap. 

Itachi paused for a second before pushing off of the bottom of the tub so that only the head of Sasuke's member remained. He moaned loudly and pushed back down again hitting his own sweetspot. He screamed out his lover's name and began to start a nice and slow pace for them both. Sasuke grunted as he held back the urge to pound into his brother's tight ass. Itachi's pace was just too slow. 

"S..Sasukee...More!!" 

The younger Uchiha couldnt take it anymore. He roughly pushed his brother off of him and pounded into him. Itachi screamed out in pleasure. He would have been crying out in pain from being rammed into the side of the tub but he was drowning in the immense pleasure of Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke reached between both of their hot bodies and began to stroke his Aniki's erection in time to his thrusts. 

"Ahhh!! uhh...I'm going to...c..cu..ahhh!" Itachi came suddenly as his prostate was rammed into and his length was squeezed. He screamed in passion as he spilled his cum onto Sasuke's chest and into the water. Sasuke moaned into Itachi's ear as he tightened around him. He thrust in a couple more times before climaxing. They both lay in each other's arms riding out the last of their orgasms. 

Sasuke smiled sweetly and kissed his brother's sweaty face. He pulled his softened member out of Itachi who moaned at the feel of the warm water entering him from behind. The older Uchiha took a moment to calm down before leaning forward to kiss his brother. 

Sasuke smirked, "Heh..I love the bath." 

Itachi blushed and tried to push him out of the now dirtied bathtub. 

"Haha...I love you Sasuke." 

"I love you too Itachi."

* * *

**CIB: Hehe i hope you all liked it...altho i feel that this is one of the more graphic fics i've ever written...-blushes- wow..lol...well thank you for reading!! Please review and no flames!!! Thank you!!!**

**BTW...Please hold up a little longer on my other fics...I promise to upload them soon!!**


End file.
